mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Hammer Bro.
Hammer Bros. are enemies that appeared in various Mario games. They have the appearance of Koopas with helmets, and who throw hammers. They can never be flipped over on their shells unlike the Koopa Troopas. Super Mario Bros. Hammer Bros. appeared as enemies in this game, which is their debut appearance. They attack by throwing hammers. They can be killed by jumping on them (which is difficult due to the hammers), fireballs, and the block they are standing on being hit with Mario's head. Their first appearance was in World 3-1, by which time Mario would usually have a star (which will kill them as well just like any enemy), however, if Mario loses a life before the goal, he will respawn right before them without another shot at getting the star. They are usually found in pairs, standing on blocks while jumping up to a higher brick or down to a lower brick. They may jump straight from the top brick to the ground and skip the middle brick. If Mario waits too long before killing or running past them, they will run at him. They are encountered again in World 5-2 and World 7-1 (one of the ones in this world is Hamma Jamma's grandfather, who is presumably killed by Mario, though the player can beat the level without fighting any of them). A Hammerbro turned into Bowser is fought at the end of 7-4. Hammerbros. are encountered more times in 8-3, two pairs of them being on solid ground rather than sets of bricks, and hard to get by without fireballs. The last time a Hammerbro can be encountered is in 8-4 right before Bowser (a single Hammer Bro). If Mario doesn't have fireballs, he can run under him when he jumps and jump up to meet Bowser. Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Mario World Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars A Hammer Bro blocked a path to the Mushroom Kingdom on the Mushroom Way, blocking Mario and Toad's path. Toad said that this Hammer Bro had a mean streak, but Mario fought him. He fought alongside another Hammer Bro as his partner, clearly his brother, and defeated them both. After they were destroyed, Mario took his hammer. Both Hammer Bros. have 50 HP. Their ATK is 6 and DEF is 13. Magic attack is 6 and magic defense is 8. They use Hammer Time as an attack. When one brother is defeated, the other will increase his defense with Valor Up. It is recommended for the player to level a bit before fighting him. He is one of the first bosses in the game. Paper Mario Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Two Hammer Bros. called the L33t Hamm3r Broz. appeared as bosses. They were brainwashed by Shroobs with antennas, which broke once defeated, and they gave the Mario Bros. hammers. Super Princess Peach New Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Super Paper Mario Category:Enemies Category:Super Mario Bros. enemies Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 enemies Category:Super Mario World enemies Category:Super Mario RPG bosses Category:Paper Mario enemies Category:Superstar Saga enemies Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door enemies Category:Super Paper Mario enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 enemies Category:Koopa Troop Category:Hammer Bros. Category:New Super Mario Bros. enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii enemies Category:Super Princess Peach enemies